I'm a girl?
by Wings of Insanity
Summary: When Eren accepts Hanji's request to request to experiment on him, it leaves him more than a little baffled. He's been turned into a girl! And now the world will probably know about it too when a reporter named Levi interviews Hanji and finds about Eren along the way. How will this turn out? Will Eren be able to change back? What about Levi?


**I suddenly got inspired the other day while watching Spongebob to write this story. Yes I still watch Spongebob. I was watching that one episode where Spongebob was dressed up as a girl to help Squidward on his date and my head suddenly went like LIGHTBULB xD and thus, here I am.  
This is my first time posting a fanfic on **

**Pairing: Eren/Levi**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: New York City suburbs (Modern AU)**

**Reviews please?**

**Constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! (Although I wish I did)**  
_

**I'm a girl?**

Honestly I don't even know how this happened. It just did and now, I'm a fucking girl.

Yeah. You heard me. Boobs, vagina, all that jazz.  
"Holy shit. Oh my god. Oh my god! Eren! You look so cute!"  
I glared at the brunette who was jumping up and down letting my eyes linger over to the short blonde boy standing next to her who looked like he was going to pass out.  
I was going to kill them.

_2 days ago_

I sat down across from Mikasa at our small dinner table.  
"Hey. Armin called you earlier." She announced.  
Mikasa is my adopted sister. My family adopted her when her parents died in a freak accident ten years ago when we were eight. We took her in and now we still live in the same house after my parents passed away two years ago.

"What does he want? I already returned the notes I borrowed."

"I don't know. He mentioned something about an experiment. That crazy old bat too."

"What crazy old bat? Hanji?"  
She glared at me, her eyes boring into my soul.

"No Eren. I'm talking about the bat that's been living in our attic for five years." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We have a bat in our attic?"

"Oh my god Eren."

I sent her a shit eating grin only to have her roll her eyes and jab me with her fork.  
Just as I was about to make another comment, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Fishing it out, Mikasa cast a curious glance at me.  
Armin.  
Slowly and hesitantly, I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Eren! Hey! I have a favor to ask of you!" His voice shot through the phone, radiating with happiness.

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, Professor Hanji and I just discovered something amazing? We want you to test it out if it's not too much trouble."

"I-"

Mikasa cut me off before I could respond.  
"No way in hell Armin. I don't trust Hanji. What if something happens to Eren? She's crazy!"  
Armin's sigh could be heard through the phone. I could imagine he was shaking his head at Mikasa's comment.  
"Mikasa, I'm pretty sure you can trust Hanji. None of her experiments have ever failed, she's won the Nobel peace prize and she's a world renowned scientist. Plus, this is Eren's choice not yours."  
Mikasa just stood up and left the room, walking to the kitchen. I seriously considered Armin's offer. He was right, she was a famous scientist, her experiments never failed and I could almost never deny Armin. Then again, Mikasa was right in a way too, the woman was mad. After a while,I made up my mind and spoke.

"Armin as much as I would love to, Mikasa's got a point. The woman's crazy and-"

"You'll get paid two thousand dollars."

"Done."

"Meet me in the lobby of The Rose Science Facility in two days, at seven in the morning sharp. I'll text you the address."

He hung up just as I could hear Mikasa yelling from the kitchen.  
"EREN."  
_

I stalked the streets of Sina looking down at my phone every five minutes to check the address Armin had given me. This was the building. I was sure. The tower complex was huge, it's lobby doors glistening and squeaking as bystanders pushed through them. I took a deep breath and stepped into the rotating doors, into the building, awaiting what was coming. Sure enough, Armin was standing in the middle of the lobby, his blue eyes shining, a bright smile plastered on his face. He held a clipboard in his arm and was dressed nicely in a lab coat, black slacks and a baby blue button down.

"Eren!" He waved at me and beckoned me over. I walked over to him, bumping into a short man on the way, my eyes quickly glazing over him. Cold, grey eyes stated back at me. The man simply ignored me, saying only the word "Brat" under his breath before turning and leaving. I muttered a small "Sorry" back and shuffled over to Armin before he could see my red face. Even though I didn't see his face clearly, I could tell he was attractive. Wait, did I just call him attractive? Was I becoming gay? Come to think of it, I never even questioned my sexuality, until now that is. Shaking my head, I cleared my head of the thought, turning to face Armin.

"Eren, are you alright?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.  
"I'm fine Armin. Don't worry about me."  
He gave me a small smile before speaking,  
"Alright then. Professor Hanji is waiting for us! Let's go." He turned and walked towards the elevator. I followed, wondering what Hanji had in store for me, the thought of the unknown man out of my head.  
_

The elevator dinged once we reached Level Nine. Armin led me out into a small hallway, gesturing to a door and opening it with a key he had.  
As soon as he had opened it, I prepared myself for an attack and I was happy I had.  
"Eren!" Hanji lunged at me and held me in a death grip as words started to pour out of her mouth.  
"Eren! Eren! Eren! I'm so glad you're here! I didn't think you would come! But of course you love me too much! Even if you stayed home you would probably do nothing and jerk off and-"

"Professor Hanji! Please! His face is all red! You're going to make him reconsider!" Armin interrupted Hanji.

"Hanji...please never do that again..." I pleaded as my face only turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh Eren you know me. Now! Time for some fun!" I watched as she skipped over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out a syringe. She had a crazed look in her eye as she walked back towards me.  
"Hold still Eren. This won't hurt a bit, it's only a sedative." Chuckling as she said it.

This was going to be a long day.  
_

**To be continued...**

**That was a totally sucky chapter xD but don't throw tomatoes at me yet! I need to go get my red clothes.**

**Leave a review?**

**Until next time TT~TT**


End file.
